Love Live: Cry
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Her tears seeping into the ground, flooding the buildings everywhere and destroying countless memories, happiness, homes, the lot... Earthquakes from the Tower of Darkness's unnecessary hatred. Blizzards, heat waves, mudslides, and infected heartless beings rising to tear down the frontlines of peace. She is in pain; that's why she's crying...


_**Love Live: Cry**_

_**AN: A Christmas Special inspired by the song 'Cry' by Thomas Bergensen of his latest instrumental album 'Sun', which will be released in 2014. **_

_**This was written the day before the final battle between the Feral Warrior. You might want to read (AKB0048 Saga) Love Live - The Voice of Balance to get more info but you don't have to read it to understand this one-shot.**_

_**This happens during my 'Hypothetical' second final episode of Love Live: Season 2.**_

_**Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**_

_**Chris's POV**_

_Darkness..._

_Hopelessness..._

_Unhappiness..._

_Hurtfulness..._

The hatred for idol culture has reached its peak...

The Feral Warrior - the embodiment of pure, dark hate, has finally declared a full blown final showdown between us adventurers and his minions who have succumbed to his schemes.

The scheme - the 'I am right and you are wrong' syndrome...

For many years, we have been championing the cause to allow people to express their free will; to allow idols to be in touch with the human world; to interact with them; to fall in love, and to be human.

We even allow people who have different opinions to express them, if human lives are not the price to pay for peace; never have we seen such causalities since the Feral Warrior's arrival.

The idol culture's atrocities - contractual purity, love-ban, getting more fans and having handling CDs to their latest singles by using raunchy sex appeal _(Post-scarcity society means popularity depends on fan support and not money. Still, some corporate will find ways around it. *sigh*)_, and the media's scandalous bullshit - have nearly ended, but the hatred remains.

I have taken charge of Team Muse as their producer and planner for nearly two years now; I will be age twenty-one and four months by the time the second Love Live tournament ends coming February.

As I write this, I can feel something stirring inside me...

An emotion...

_Sadness, perhaps?_

_Sad that Mother Earth will have to endure pain as cruel as the human race's hatred towards the much maligned idol culture, only to be fuelled even more by the Feral Warrior - an embodiment of hatred caused by natural, yet untamed, dark arcane magic._

I can't help but to think...is there any way to stop this endless hatred for good?

For every people whom _**Team Muse**_ and I have freed their minds from their narrow-minded thoughts, there will be people whom we - the adventurers - have to purge because those heartless morons dare to kill innocent beings with their shallow mindset.

Thus...it has come to this...is it? Pushing our ways through odds and ends, we finally approached the final hurdle to rid the world of the idol culture's hatred itself.

Our Earth is crying now.

Crying, because it has to come to this - mindless, heartless morons running amuck and spreading hatred like Dark Winter.

I can feel it...Mother Earth's tears staining the Earth; staining a world where people have virtually accepted one another's opinions in a post-scarcity society.

Her tears seeping into the ground, flooding the buildings everywhere and destroying countless lives, memories, happiness, homes, the lot...

Earthquakes from the Tower of Darkness's unnecessary hatred. Blizzards, heat waves, mudslides, and infected heartless beings rising to tear down the frontlines of peace.

The Earth is in pain; that's why she's crying...

Clouds, filled with darkness, spread through the once peaceful skies as Mother Earth's tears descended upon our world even more.

The trees - barren - and lacking any life.

Snow covered through the ashen ground like butter on toast; if only life can be as great as the simplest pleasure of tasting toast itself.

How I wish I can embrace her right now and tell her not to cry...

I will want to ask her, 'Why do you cry? Is crying ever for the weak?"

My mind wandered back to the times I have spent with Team Muse...

_The first time we met..._

_The efforts we placed to convince Eri to approve of Muse..._

_The efforts I placed in juggling my schedules in the most efficient manner..._

_Efforts we placed to counter the hatred that is the Tower of Hatred..._

_Efforts we placed to rid the 'Purifiers' - FBI Most Wanted's Death List Number Five - when they threatened to destroy Akibahara to inculcate their unnecessary hate for the idol culture._

_Efforts we adventurers placed when Team Muse were forced into a hiatus due to Umi-Honoka's hoo hah - ridding the excess darkness materialized due to the unnecessary hate against idol culture._

_Efforts we placed in eliminating the bad practices of idol culture while becoming the champions of idol culture._

_Efforts Team Muse, Alito, and i placed when we make a push towards our upcoming second Love Live tournament._

_Efforts we placed when we revolutionised the way idols can thrive on idol culture by becoming sexy without being raunchy and sexually offensive - __**maturity.**_

While musing about the situation, I do something that I myself have never done before - praying by the bed.

I don't know why...I just feel better that way.

I feel that my mind will become clear if I can be one with myself.

My mind began to wander back to the day where I read the will.

The last will, where the Fuschia 'tasked' me to protect the innocent beings of this world and beyond it. It was just a way of letting me enjoy what I love doing all along - helping people.

Yes, I may have forsaken my humanity at the age of eighteen, but that does not stop me from helping them.

Visualizing on the very day that the Four Horsemen joined me in visiting my loved ones' grave - the Fuschia's - I remember their firm grip and their soft nod.

Their firm grip and nod proved one thing...

_They trust me..._

_They knew that the adventurers of this world would do their utmost in protecting Earth and providing the best they could to eliminate any kinds of hatred in the near future._

I come into an epiphany...

_**Faith...**_

Those innocent people have faith in me...

Those innocent beings have faith in Team Muse and us adventurers.

They have faith that we will give in our all to protect whatever we can from the clutches of darkness; hate, and so much more...

They showed that in their cheers, smiles, encouragement, care, and concern...

It is us adventurers' duty to repay that faith in them.

As my loyal servant and my lover Alito wrapped her arms behind my back through my waist, I held her palms firmly...

Under the snowy skies, we said the word that synchronised with the dancing snow...

_**It's time...**_

So please, Mother Earth...

_**Don't cry...please?**_

_**Don't cry...we are going to free you of this evil; everyone of us...**_

_**Even if I have forsaken my Humanity...I will find what I have once lost!**_

Snow scattered across the streets and skies of Otonokizaka.

Dancing...


End file.
